


Drunk Texting

by holeofholland



Series: Drunk Texting [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Tom Holland, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Hot Tub Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Skull Fucking, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: One night. One drunken text. One giant mistake. At least, that's the way Harrison Osterfield sees it. How else is he to react when his best friend's dirty selfie ends up on his phone?Rated NC-17 for explicit sexual content and strong language.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Drunk Texting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755445
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Sorry, Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series. A sequel called _Sober Thoughts_ follows this one.

Harrison Osterfield had been doing what he usually did on Friday nights - watching reruns of _That 70s Show_ and eating copious amounts of licorice - when he received the text. At first, he hadn't heard the notification, its quiet ding drowned out by the laugh track on the television. It was only when the show took commercial and he hurried off to replenish his snacks that he noticed the phone on the kitchen island. It was alive, his screensaver covered by his best friend's name.

"Probably needs a ride," Harrison muttered to himself and picked up the phone. He slid his thumb across the message and…gasped.

Attached to a message reading **Come and get it** was a photo of an erect penis. Surely the text couldn't have been from Tom, Harrison thought. But, no. There was no one else whose member looked exactly like that - long and skinny with a smooth base. A mole near the end of the shaft, just before the uncircumcised head. It was unmistakably Tom’s penis.

Harrison’s chest tightened. His breathing sped up and the room began to spin. He had seen his best friend naked so many times in the past but never before had it been so personal and vulnerable. He didn’t know how to respond to the photo. He knew he had to though. If not and Tom realized what he had done, he’d think differently of Harrison. At least, that’s what he figured as he tapped his thumbs over his phone’s keypad.

** Haha nice.  ** Harrison sent. Humor, he figured, would be the best way to deal with the situation.

Almost immediately, Tom replied. **You like it?**

Harrison wavered on a reply. What could he say? Keep playing along seemed like the most logical answer. After all, Tom was probably drunk. He had gone out drinking with Harry and Tuwaine earlier that night. Perhaps sending a dick pic was his idea of a practical joke.

Harrison typed. **Best I’ve ever seen.**

** Want to suck it? **

The phone nearly slipped from Harrison’s grasp. His palms were clammy and he felt a stirring beneath his belt. Somehow, this seemed like more than just a joke. Maybe Tom had figured out Harrison’s attraction to men?

** Or maybe you want my mouth **

** I bet you taste really good **

The texts practically knocked Harrison to his knees. This was no joke. Tom was sexting him. It should have felt wrong. There was no way Tom was sober. Wouldn’t playing along with the texts hold Harrison accountable to something wrong? Still, the erection in his pants called him to keep going.

Nervously, he typed. **Would love to see more (;**

A minute or so passed without a reply. “You’ve fucking blew it, Osterfield,” Harrison said to himself. “Why would you do something so _stupid?_ ” 

But it wasn’t stupid.

Tom’s reply popped up and Harrison realized why it had taken so long. The reply was a video.

Harrison pressed the play button. The video filled the screen, showing Tom’s hand stroking himself. With the volume on max, Harrison could hear the low growls and moans of his best friend. It was too much to handle.

Throwing his shirt off on the way, Harrison ran to the sitting room and threw himself on the sofa. The television still blared as he pulled his erection from his jeans and started in. 

“Fuck,” Tom purred in the video, rubbing his forefinger over the slit in his tip. 

Harrison pumped his arm faster. “Yes, Tom. Show me that cock.” 

And as if it were too good to be true, the video ended.

Another text followed. **Do you like it?**

With one hand still on himself, Harrison typed back. **Love it. Touching myself to you.**

** Fuck. I want to taste it.  ** Was the reply.

** Cum for me. Let me see you cum.  **

Harrison didn’t know where his sudden courage came from. Perhaps it was just the overpowering hormones. Or maybe he just wanted to live in the thrill of the moment. Either way, Tom delivered.

A second video popped up on the screen. In this one, Tom spoke clearly. “You want me to come on that pretty face?” he growled. “I’m gonna make you choke on this fucking cock, baby.” 

Harrison threw his head back and exploded on his chest. At the same time – on the phone’s screen – Tom let himself go. As trickle after trickle of come shot near Tom’s feet, he praised Harrison – or who he didn’t really know was Harrison.

“Taste my come, baby. Swallow every last drop.”

Harrison moaned and swept up his climax with his fingers. He brought them to his lips and licked them clean. The video ended.

+++

For the rest of the night, no more texts were exchanged. Under normal circumstances, this would have upset Harrison. But knowing what he had done – that he had pretended to be someone else – only ate at him. It was like a gnawing bug in the back of his mind, reminding him that he was a bad friend.

Just after midnight, Harrison heard the door click open. He turned from he sat worriedly on the sofa and watched Tom stumble in. He was drunk – there was no question about that. His hair was ruffled and his clothes look wrinkled. The usual clean complexion was darkened by heavy undereye circles and splotchy red cheeks.

“Hey, man,” Tom said, surprisingly without slurring. “Have a fun night?”

Harrison nodded, doing his best to push any suspicion to the back of his mind. As far as Tom would be aware, Harrison had sat watching reruns all night. He would never have to know about the text exchange. And with the drunken state he was in, Harrison hoped Tom wouldn’t remember the entire night.


	2. First Time for Everything

It appeared that by the next morning, Harrison’s silent wish had come true. As he stood in the kitchen in his pajamas, frying bacon on the stove, Tom padded in looking disheveled. His hair stuck up wildly on his head and he looked oily. Even still, Harrison found himself looking at Tom with admiration.

“Morning,” Tom mumbled, sliding past Harrison.

Harrison froze, feeling Tom’s hands on his hips for the slightest second. It was ridiculous, he told himself. Tom was only squeezing through to the coffee pot. Still, it stirred something awake in Harrison.

“Sorry if I came home late.” Tom grabbed a clean mug from the cabinet above and poured fresh coffee into it. Steam rose and danced in the air. “I guess I got carried away with the boys.”

Harrison shrugged, feigning indifference. “I was watching TV anyway.”

“ _That 70s Show_ again?”

“It’s a good show. Besides, it was my favorite episode.”

Tom laughed and took a seat on one of the stools tucked beneath the island. “What? The one where Ashton Kutcher won’t give his coat up?” He deepened his voice and donned an American accent. “ _Well damn, Jackie, I can’t control the weather._ ”

Harrison couldn’t help but laugh. “No that wasn’t the one, though I wish it were. I love that episode.”

“Yeah.” Tom sipped from his mug, swallowing the liquid down without sugar or creamer. That simple act still astounded Harrison. He’d never been able to take his coffee black.

He flipped the bacon onto a plate and passed it across the island. “We were out of eggs.”

Tom nodded, snatching a piece of the freshly cooked meat, and stuffing it into his mouth. “Itsstillgoodeitherway,” he mumbled with his mouth full.

“What?”

Tom swallowed theatrically. “I said, ‘It’s still good either way.’”

Harrison grabbed a piece for himself and nibbled at it. He watched Tom carefully, looking for any sign that he recalled the night’s events. Apparently he didn’t because after two more pieces of bacon, he stood and stretched his arms.

“I think I’m going to snag a shower,” he announced. “Wanna play the PlayStation after?”

Harrison nodded. “Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun.”

Tom padded off to the bathroom then. Harrison busied himself with cleaning the dishes. It didn’t take long. When he was finished, he made to retire to the living room. Something stopped him on the way though.

Tom’s cell phone.

He glanced over his shower and stretched his ear. The sound of running water could be heard from the back of the house. If anything, Harrison would have a few minutes.

He grabbed the phone and clicked in the password – 741996. Of course, Harrison knew the password – it was his birthday. And his own phone was protected by Tom’s birthday. It was one of the many things they shared together.

Harrison navigated to the iMessage app. Sure enough, the previous night's texts were still there. He swiped left on them and clicked **delete**. They vanished. Now, all that was left were texts to Harry and Tom’s father, and hopefully no trace of the dirty pictures.

“Hey, Haz,” Tom suddenly called from far off.

Harrison dropped the phone back on the countertop where he found it and raced to the back of the house. As he neared the bathroom, he could see steam spilling out from the crack beneath the door.

“Yeah?” he said against the wood.

Tom sounded as if he were still in the shower. The water still ran. “I forgot a towel. Can you bring me one?”

“Yeah, sure.” Harrison crossed the hall to the linen closet and retrieved two towels. One would be given to his friend but he knew the other would be used to wipe up the floor. Tom had a bad habit of tracking water across the tile.

Harrison knocked on the door. “Come on in,” Tom said in response. Though hesitant, especially considering the texts, Harrison obeyed.

He swung the bathroom door open and immediately felt hot. Steam clung to his skin and made it feel sticky. The air was hazy but smelled fresh, like pine. Harrison continued in, past the sink and toilet, until he crossed the corner into the shower area.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Tom, electric trimmer and balls in hand. He squatted over a small circular mirror, apparently trimming the hair below.

“Christ, man,” Harrison cried, tossing a hand over his eyes, though really he wanted to keep watching.

“Sorry,” Tom said. “I don’t know what’s the big deal, though. You’ve got one too. What, are you jealous mine is bigger?” There was a tinge of amusement in Tom’s voice.

Harrison fought the urge to entertain it. “Hardly. Look, here’s your towel.” He tossed both on the ground beside his friend. “I’ll have the system on when you’re done.”

“Sounds good.”

+++

For the majority of the day, the boys played on the PlayStation. They switched from game to game, most of them shooters or roleplay. Harrison’s favorite had been Overwatch but Tom constantly opted for something more violent. By the time they had grown bored of the games, the sun had settled.

“Lost track of time, I guess,” Tom said, noticing the way the shadows fell differently in the sitting room.

Harrison shrugged. “We could order pizza or something.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day, Haz my boy.” Tom ruffled his friend’s hair and Harrison felt himself redden.

Tom left the room then, probably fishing for a drink from the kitchen. In that time, Harrison sent in an Uber Eats order on his phone. Half an hour later, the boys were lounging in front of _Dynasty_ and eating slices of pepperoni pizza.

“I don’t get that,” Tom said, motioning to the man on screen. It was the heir to the Carrington fortune, Steven.

“What’s not to get? He’s giving up the family fortune to do better things.”

“Yeah, but it just seems unrealistic.”

At the moment, the character on-screen launched himself at another man. The two fell onto a bed in the heat of passion.

Tom’s mouth fell agape. “Wow. I didn’t see that coming.”

Harrison, though nervous, felt himself stiffen at the sight of the two men tearing each other’s clothes off. He turned to Tom hesitantly and asked, “What do you think of it?”

Tom shrugged. “Again, it seems unrealistic. I mean, you wouldn’t ravage the clothes off a guy like that. You’d be passionate and seductive.”

Harrison couldn’t believe this conversation was happening. He gulped and inched closer into the subject. “It is passionate. He’s eager.”

“Yeah, eager for sex.” Tom shook his head and scooted closer to Harrison. He reached out a hand and placed it softly against his cheek. “If you’re going to kiss a guy, you start slow. Show him you care and that he’s safe with you.” He trailed a thumb down until he swiped it over Harrison’s lips. “Lean into it.”

Harrison felt his soul leave his body as Tom inched forward and kissed him. It was exactly as described, slow and built up. Their lips brushed for a second until Tom deepened the kiss and their lips parted. Their tongues connected and Harrison felt himself melt.

It was over far too soon.

“You see?” Tom said, licking his lips. “You go slow and let the kiss take you. I swear these actors don’t know how to be romantic on-screen anymore.”

Tom stood, then, and walked out of the room. On his way, he announced he was going to bed. All Harrison could do was stare straight ahead, mouth open, and heart beating out of his chest.


	3. Hot Tub Champagne

“And you’re sure this is everything?” Harrison asked, looking down at the grocery list he had just typed on his phone.

Tom nodded, absentmindedly chewing on a piece of celery. “Yeah, that should be it. Read it back to me though. Just to be safe.”

Harrison sighed. Honestly, he couldn’t fathom why Tom wanted so much stuff. When he had told Harrison that morning that they were having the guys over, he figured they would just need a few drinks.

“Wine,” he began reading, “Six pack of Cool’s Light. Bag of crisps. Peanuts.” He glanced at his friend. “Why those again?”

“Harry loves them,” Tom reminded.

“Right. Okay, then you have…torch fluid. Candles if they don’t have fluid. And, finally, hair gel.” He sighed. “Why hair gel? Can’t that wait?”

“I’m out,” Tom defended. “And you’re going out anyway. I’ll owe you big time.”

“Fine, fine. I’m taking your card though.”

“Wouldn’t expect you not to.” Tom fished into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. He handed over a black credit card. “Thanks, man. Be careful.”

Harrison warmed at that, though it wasn’t anything uncommon. They said it to each other every time they were apart. It was just a habit they had formed.

“Will do,” Harrison said and headed out the door.

The Uber he had ordered only minutes earlier was waiting for him when he stepped outside. Ten minutes later, it dropped him at the local grocery market. There, he retrieved a cart from the rack and started down the many aisles. It didn’t take long before he had collected everything into the cart.

“The only thing left is…”

“Wine,” a voice finished behind him.

Harrison turned and met eyes with a tall blonde boy. The apron and nametag he wore made it clear that he worked at the market.

The boy looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I just heard you muttering the list to yourself.”

“Right, no. I mean, you weren’t prying.” Harrison felt himself redden. The boy in front of him, named Logan, was admittedly attractive. He wasn’t like Tom. Instead of bulky muscle and a curved jawline, the boy was lean and plain looking. He was cute enough, Harrison figured.

Logan grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can suggest a wine if you’d like.”

“Um, sure,” Harrison said.

The boy turned to the bottles behind them and mentally scanned through them. After a moment, he retrieved a particularly dark bottle and handed it over. As Harrison reached for it, their fingers linger on one another.

“Thanks,” Harrison muttered, flustered.

The boy grinned again. “It’s no trouble. Special night?” He glanced at the cart full of Tom’s listed items.

“Just having some friends over.”

“Oh.” The boy looked deflated, then immediately excited. “A girlfriend with them?”

Harrison couldn’t figure out why but he admitted to the boy what he’d never admitted to anyone else. “No, but I actually prefer boyfriends.”

“Ah,” Logan said. “Well, in that case…” He grabbed Harrison’s phone and scrolled to the bottom of the list. He typed something and handed it back. Harrison saw that it was a phone number. “Text me sometime. I’d love to get to know you.”

Harrison stammered, unsure of what to say. This must have embarrassed the boy.

Logan shook his head. “I’m sorry if that was too forward. I’m usually better at this. It’s just that-”

“No,” Harrison interrupted. “I like forward. I’ll text you.”

“Great,” the boy smiled.

“Great,” Harrison agreed.

+++

A little while later, Harrison returned home. The sun had begun to set as he unpacked the bags of groceries on the kitchen island. As he did so, Tom rushed in.

He carried a bottle of water and gleamed with excitement. “Did you get everything?”

“Yes,” Harrison sighed. “Though it took me forever.”

“Sorry, Mr. Has to always be busy.” He snatched Harrison’s phone from the countertop and scrolled through the list. Simultaneously, he glanced at the unpacked groceries. “Looks like you did get everything, and someone’s number.”

Harrison grabbed the phone back and tucked it in his pocket. “J-Just an ad I saw,” he managed, sweat bubbling on the back of his neck.

Tom shrugged. “Get changed then. I’ll carry out the drinks. Harry got the ice and he’s waiting.”

Harrison hadn’t even noticed that Tom had changed. He now wore a pair of bright orange swim trunks and a white tank top. “Okay. I’ll be down.”

A few minutes later, Harrison had changed out of his clothes and into a pair of trunks decorated in the _Rick & Morty _logo. They had been a gift from his sister the previous Christmas.

When he stepped out onto the patio where the hot tub sat, he noticed that only Harry and Tom occupied it. “Where’s Tuwaine?” he asked, climbing into the boiling water.

“Sick,” Harry filled in. “Got some stomach bug or something.”

“Alright, alright,” Tom cut in. “Finish that joke, Harry.”

Harrison grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler and took a swig as Harry spoke. The joke ended up being less funny than Harrison would have liked, probably because he’d read it online just the week before.

“What about you, Haz?” Tom asked suddenly.

“What about me?”

“You got any jokes?”

A few came to Harrison’s mind, but there was one he knew would make the boys double over. He had read it online as well. “Okay. How about this? A guy is sitting in a doctor’s office, okay? The doctor looks at him and says, ‘I’m afraid you’re going to have to stop masturbating.’ The guy looks at the doctor and says, ‘But why?’ That’s when the doctor throws his hands up and shouts, ‘Because I’m trying to examine you!’”

Tom and Harry both roared with laughter. It was exactly the reaction Harrison hoped for. Tom’s laugh was music to his ears. And the way his mouth curled up and his eyes squinted shut was just the cherry on top. He wished he would laugh all the time.

The rest of the night was spent like that – someone telling jokes and the others inflating their ego with laughs. A few hours into the fun, Harry called it a night. He stood, tossing the three bottles he’d finished into the grass, and padded into the house.

“Take my bed,” Tom called after him as he vanished from sight.

Harrison looked at his friend. “You taking the couch?”

“Nah,” Tom said. “I’ll sleep in the bed with him. That is if he doesn’t steal my covers.

For a few more minutes, the two boys sat in silence. Then, Tom said the last thing Harrison had ever expected to hear from him.

“I’m so horny.”

Harrison stared, wide-eyed. “W-What?”

“Sorry, man. It’s just the jets and I think the drinks have gone to my head. I really need to take care of it.”

Harrison feigned amusement. “Well, go to the bathroom then.”

Tom shook his head and reached beneath the bubbling water. “I need someone else. Would you…” He turned to Harrison who was practically shaking now. “Would you help me out?”

“H-Help you…How?”

Tom scooted closer. “Well, your mouth is no different than a girl’s, right?”

“Tom, I-”

“Come on. No one would know. It would just be between us.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I’ll show you.”

Neither spoke a word then as Tom guided Harrison forward and down, his head into the bubbles. Harrison held back a gasp as he felt Tom’s hard tip brush against his lips. He hadn’t realized Tom had slipped his trunks off.

“Go ahead,” he heard Tom whisper. “Just open your mouth and let it in.”

Harrison did just that and felt Tom’s length slide through. He didn’t stop until Tom reached the back of his throat and he gagged. He sat up and coughed into the air.

Tom chuckled. “You have to go easy, man. Train yourself. You’ve really never sucked a dick before?”

“Oh, and you have?” Harrison snapped back more harshly than he meant to. Tom said nothing to that. Instead, he stood on his knees.

“Sink down,” he instructed. “Just let your neck and above out of the water.”

Harrison obeyed and sank. At this level, Tom’s length was directly in front of his face. “This should make it easier,” Tom said. “I’ll be in control.”

Before Harrison could protest, Tom placed his hands on each side of his face and thumbed his mouth open. His cock slid in then, slippery and sticky. “I want to help you. Just relax and I’ll make us both feel good.”

Tom was absolutely right. When Harrison allowed the tenseness to melt away, he realized he was experiencing something entirely new. As Tom ground against his face, Harrison felt himself stiffen. That growing urge to release mounted without having even touched himself. It was astounding.

“Fuck,” Tom moaned. “You want this come, baby?”

Harrison nodded, Tom still sliding in and out. He quickened the pace then and ground harder. Soon, he stiffened and his release shot into the back of Harrison’s throat.

Harrison coughed but didn’t dare move. It was too good to give it up. Everything tasted better than he could have ever imagined. When Tom finally pulled away and sank into the water, Harrison found himself wishing it could last forever.

“Come here,” Tom said, spreading his arm out. Harrison leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder. It was something they hadn’t done since they were twelve and Harrison feared the dark. “Thank you. We’ll keep it between us, okay?”

“Okay,” Harrison agreed.

“And sorry I called you ‘baby.’ I just say things when I’m horny.”

“No, that’s fine.”

“Did you get off?”

Harrison remembered his stiffness and realized it was gone. He reached into his trunks and felt his own come splattered on the wet fabric. He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Good. I love you, man.”

“You too, Tom.”

They watched the stars then. The only sound was the jets, the crickets, and their breathing. As the stars glowed brighter, Harrison realized whatever feelings he had for his best friend were even stronger now.


	4. Like Old Times

Harrison stood under the showerhead, allowing the water to run down his back. The warm pressure felt good on his stress-filled muscles. He hadn’t slept at all the previous night. His thoughts ran too rampant with how Tom had taken him. The next morning, the thoughts still weren’t gone.

He didn’t hate blowing Tom. In fact, he loved it. For years, he had dreamed about what he would taste like. Though it wasn’t like he’d imagined – sweet or tangy – it still somehow tasted like Tom. Harrison couldn’t explain it but it felt right.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Osterfield?” he muttered. “Why can’t you just be normal?”

He finished up in the shower then, shampooing his hair and attempting to wash away the worry from his skin. Still, freshly cleaned and prepared for a new day, Harrison felt bogged down in his emotions. It just didn’t feel right doing things like that with Tom without Tom knowing what emotions really lay underneath.

Harrison stepped from the shower and in front of the mirror. He wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at his reflection. It was the same guy he’d seen for the past twenty-three years. The only difference was that his current self was a little pudgier from lack of exercise. He was still the same Harrison though.

Something caught his eye then. The hamper that sat next to the sink. Harrison hadn’t yet tossed his own clothes into it. On top though, slinked over one side carelessly, was Tom’s boxers. Instinctively, he grabbed them. They were plaid red and made by Ralph Lauren. Harrison couldn’t help himself. He brought them to his face and inhaled deeply.

The musky scent of Tom’s crotch wafted into Harrison’s nose. It erected his front immediately, knocking the towel from his waist. He reached for himself then stopped. His reflection showed someone he hadn’t known he could be – a desperate man looking for any way to get himself off.

“You’re fucking losing it,” he cursed his mirrored self. “Just tell him how you feel. Christ.”

He tossed the underwear back into the hamper and changed into his fresh clothes. They were pajamas and hung loose on his body. If he were actually going to go through with it – actually admit his feelings to Tom – he would probably want to wear something comfortable. After all, he’d probably be spending the remainder in the day his room in tears.

He left the bathroom and headed down the hall to Tom’s room. The door stood ajar, soft voices coming from inside. “Tom,” Harrison said, knocking on the door. It swung open and revealed an empty room.

Harrison walked in and scanned the room. His best friend was nowhere to be found. There were voices though. They came from a computer that sat on the desk in the corner.

He approached it and gasped at what was making the noise. It was porn. Not just any porn, either. The video showed two men. One pressed his face into the other’s ass. They moaned together.

“Shit,” Tom cried, suddenly in the room. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Harrison watched open-mouthed as Tom rushed forward and minimized the screen. He wore only a pair of boxers and held a bottle of lotion in his hand. “I’m sorry about that. I should have closed out of it.”

“Were you…” Harrison couldn’t finish the question. How would it sound?

“Am I…what? Gay? Nah.” Tom reopened the window. “I was just comparing sizes. I have to admit it was kind of interesting though. Kind of like the girl on girl stuff.”

“Yeah…”

“Would you…maybe want to stay?”

Harrison gulped. “And do what?”

“You know…like old times. When we’d have sleepovers.”

It was true. When Tom and Harrison had been coming into their teenage years, they discovered the wondrous world of internet porn. Many nights they spent hidden under the covers with Tom’s iPad, helping each other get off.

“I-I don’t know,” Harrison stammered.

“Come on,” Tom urged. “I’ll get you a chair.” He walked to the opposite side of the room and brought back a desk chair. It looked tattered and Harrison figured it was replaced by the one Tom currently sat in. “Go ahead, it’ll be fun.”

Though reluctant, Harrison undid his pants and slid them to his ankles. Bare from the waist down, he collapsed in the chair. Already, he was at full mast. Beside him, Tom had removed his underwear and was stroking his own member.

“It’s kind of hot, huh?” Tom said, nodding to the screen where the guys were now “69-ing.”

Harrison nodded, stroking himself. “Yeah, it is.”

“Here.” Tom reached out and grabbed ahold of Harrison. “Like old times. You take mine.” Harrison did and the two pleasured each other. Soon, they fell into a state of relaxation and leaned against the chairs. Tom’s head lolled back and moans escaped his lips. Harrison, on the other hand, hadn’t taken his eyes off of his moving hand.

It was at the point in the video where one boy stood over the other, preparing to release himself, that Tom cried out and shot his come on his stomach. Harrison followed seconds after. When they both had finished, Tom moved his hand to his mouth. He licked the freefallen come from his fingers. He urged Harrison to do the same.

When they had finally finished, Tom leaned in and ruffled his best friend’s hair. “That was really great, man. Just like old times.”

“Yeah.” Harrison stood and pulled his pants into position. He left the room and marched down to the kitchen where he proceeded to vomit into the sink. He couldn’t explain why but what they had just done made him sick. He supposed it had to do with going against his own promise. Instead of admitting his feelings to Tom, he had gone in and done the one thing he knew would stop him from talking. It made him hate himself.

Suddenly, Tom came into the kitchen. He was fully dressed and looked groomed to perfection. “You okay?” he asked, seeing the disheveled state of his friend.

Harrison nodded. “Yeah. Just tired.”

“Well, I’m headed out.”

“Where to?”

Tom shrugged. “Some blonde messaged me. You know how I love blondes.”

Harrison’s stomach dropped. How could, after everything they’d done together, Tom run off to hook-up with a random girl. No longer did he feel sick. No. He felt angry now.

“Bye then,” Tom called, shutting the front door behind him.

Harrison pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked on the number he’d saved in his grocery list.

**Hey. It’s the boy who needed help with the wine. Drinks tonight?**

The boy named Logan answered almost immediately. **Sounds great! 8:00 pm? (:**

Harrison grinned, anger seething under the surface. **The bar on 7 th. See you then.**


	5. Beneath the Surface

Harrison leaned down over his boots and laced them up. They hugged his feet in a way that felt familiar. Though they were nearly five years old, the tattered things hadn’t let him down. He wore them every time he went out on the scene. Besides, they matched nicely with his brown leather jacket and chino pants.

He stood in front of his bedroom mirror and admired himself. His hair was fixed the way he liked it and his face was freshly shaven. He looked like the confidant so often seen in his Instagram photos.

“Hey,” Tom said, causing Harrison to jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Harrison looked at his best friend quizzically and with a bit of distaste. “Thought you had a hook-up.”

Tom shrugged and plopped down on Harrison’s bed. He picked up a pillow and fiddled with the fabric. “She snubbed me. Anyway, I thought we’d just hang out and watch a movie.”

“Can’t,” Harrison said blankly. “Going out.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Just out.” Harrison grabbed a comb from his dresser and ran it one last time through his gelled hair. In the mirror, he could make out Tom’s defeated look. There appeared to be sadness in his eyes. But that couldn’t have been right.

Harrison turned and took a deep breath. He looked into his best friend’s eyes – the boy he’d grown up with – and told his deepest secret. “I’m going out with a boy. I like this boy and I think he’s very handsome.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing Tom said for a moment. He appeared to be thinking. “Well, have fun.” With that, he got up and left the bedroom.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, this infuriated Harrison. His blood boiled and he felt the urge to punch the boy he loved. Instead, he tossed his comb at the wall where it promptly snapped in two.

He stomped out of the room and down to where Tom’s door was shut. He forced it open and entered like a bear looking for her lost cub. Tom looked bewildered, staring wide-eyed at his friend.

“What’s wrong?” he asked tepidly.

Harrison threw up a hand. “Shut up. Just shut the hell up.”

“What? I don’t-”

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen it, Thomas.”

Tom slit his eyes. “You know I hate that name.”

“For fuck’s sake, you really are an idiot! Can’t you see what you’ve been doing to me this past week? I’ve gone down on you, touched you, and even watched as you flaunted your body for me. Don’t you think that drives me crazy? And when I finally tell you that I’m gay – which is a big fucking deal to me – you act like it’s nothing.”

“That’s because it is nothing.”

Harrison blinked. “Say it again, asshole. Say it again and watch me beat the living shit out of you.”

Tom stepped forward. “It’s. Nothing.”

Harrison leaped and swung his fist at his friend. Tom reacted with the swiftness of Spider-Man…which he was, technically. Harrison couldn’t believe he forgot that.

The air left his body as Tom slammed him onto the bed. He stayed pinned there, Tom huffing over him. “You want to know who the real idiot is, Haz? You are. I was never drunk when I sent those texts.” Harrison’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s right. Those texts were meant for you. I have longed for you for so fucking long and I never knew how to tell you. It’d be impossible for us to ever work. You know that.”

“Tom…”

“And I knew you felt the same way. But we can’t act as if we’d ever have a future together because we can’t. If anyone knew about me, my career would be over. You’d never get another audition. We’d be outcasts in Hollywood.”

“Why string me along then? Don’t you think that hurt more? And going out for some hook-up right after what we did?”

“There was never a hook-up! Goddamnit, Haz! I wish you would see what I’m trying to tell you. Everything that we’ve been doing is because I wanted you.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you just say so? People fool around all the time.”

“Exactly! We were just two guys fooling around. I didn’t want you to know I had love in those moments.”

“But you knew I had it? You’re an asshole.”

“No, Haz.” Tom gasped and leaned into Harrison’s shoulder. “I’m an idiot who can’t control that he’s in love with his best friend, who makes stupid decisions and sends stupid texts just to feel something.”

They kissed then. It wasn’t soft or gradual like the night they watched television. It was deeper, rougher, and filled with fury. Harrison’s lip stung as Tom bit into it and their tongues tangled like lions fighting over prey. Tom tore at his clothes, stripping down to his boxers. Harrison did the same, yanking his jacket free and undoing his pants. When their lips parted for the single moment to remove their shirts, they panted and caught their breaths. Immediately they dove back in.

Harrison threw his hands against Tom’s back and scraped his nails down. Tom growled against his friend’s mouth and ground his hips forward. Harrison pushed back, shoving his massive size against Tom’s.

Tom pulled back, saliva hanging from his lip. “I want to make you mine, baby.”

“Take me, Tom. All of me.”

Tom answered by dropping to his knees on the floor and pulling Harrison towards him. Harrison screamed in delight as he felt the warmth of his friend’s tongue slide against his hole. It flicked back and forth, then pushed in an attempt to part him.

Harrison bucked forward, pressing Tom’s head in with his hands. Tom reached up and stroked Harrison, precome already coating his shaft. It went like this for a while, Tom readying Harrison and Harrison lolling his head in immense pleasure. At last, when it seemed Harrison was ready to burst, Tom rose and reached for the nightstand.

He pulled from one of the drawers a condom and a bottle of lube. He slapped both on swiftly then started poking gently at Harrison’s entrance. “Can I break you?” he asked, sliding the tip in.

Harrison nodded vigorously. “Fuck me, Tom.”

And Tom did. He began slowly at first, allowing Harrison as much comfort as possible. Soon, though, they found a rhythm and fell into each other. The bed beneath them creaked as their bodies thrust back and forth. Harrison reached up and pawed at his lover’s back. Tom growled at this and sped up his pace. Before either of them knew it, Tom hollered and thrust one more time, the hardest he had the entire night. His release shot out, filling Harrison completely.

Harrison raced to release his own come but Tom stopped him. “I want to taste yours. You’ve tasted mine.” He pulled himself out of his lover and dropped back to his knees.

Harrison felt come leak from his hole but scooted forward anyway. His cock hung inches from Tom’s open mouth. He pumped and pumped until, eventually, his own climax splattered onto that long tongue.

Tom swallowed every drop of it, even wiping at his lips with his thumb and sucking it clean. When they had both finished, they climbed beneath Tom’s blankets and huddled into each other’s arms.

“I didn’t text my date,” Harrison remembered, twirling a piece of hair on Tom’s belly button.

Tom shrugged. “He’ll get over it. Tell him something came up.” He brushed his lips softly against Harrison’s forehead. “I do wonder something though, baby.”

“Hm?”

“How will we go on without telling people?”

Harrison thought about it for a moment. “I think the best romances are those forbidden. Let’s keep him our little secret for now.”

“We get to do this again though, right?”

Harrison giggled. “Absolutely.” He leaned in and kissed Tom.

Silently, he thanked the stars that that text had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this little story. I wanted something that was angsty, romantic, and still filled with the passion I love to write. The fun isn't over yet, though! Keep reading for a playlist I created to fit the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember to tell me your thoughts! xx


	6. The Playlist

For this story, I thought it would be nice to include a playlist. Each song correlates with each chapter. I actually listened to a couple when writing this story. Happy listening!

**Chapter 1**

_Phone Down (ft. Emily Warren)_ | Lost Kings

**Chapter 2**

_Why Don't You Love Me (ft. Demi Lovato)_ | Hot Chelle Rae

**Chapter 3**

_Crush_ | Tessa Violet

**Chapter 4**

_Make Me (Cry)_ | Noah Cyrus & Labrinth

**Chapter 5**

_Tell Me You Love Me_ | Demi Lovato

**Bonus**

_Lucky_ | Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat

 _I Know You_ | Skylar Grey

 _Love On The Brain_ | Rihanna

 _Heaven_ | Julia Michaels


End file.
